Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${19-3(-5n+7)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 19 {-3(}\gray{-5n+7}{)} $ $ 19 + {15n-21} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 15n + {19 - 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 15n {-2}$ The simplified expression is $15n-2$